Aniversário do Jensen e do Ron
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: "Oba!, Ron sorriu internamente. Aquela seria a maior festança de todos os tempos!" Meio crossover com Supernatural. Só meio.


**Esta é mais uma produção especial Malfoy-Moraine S.A.**

Titulo: Aniversário do Jensen... (e Ron)  
>Classificação: Gen<br>Personagens Ron, Hogwarts  
>Resumo: Oba! Ron sorriu internamente. Aquela seria a maior festança de todos os tempos!<br>Disclaimer: Os personagens são fictícios. As situações não.  
>Notas: Meio Xover com Supernatural. Só meio...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aniversário do Jensen (e do Ron)<strong>

Ron avançou saltitante pelo corredor de Feitiços naquela noite. Em parte por ter comido uma quantidade excessivamente grande de chocolate, e em outra porque, aquele dia em especial, era o seu aniversário. Ele sabia que não era mais um menininho de cinco anos para ficar tão animado com a perspectiva de uma comemoração, mas o que ele podia fazer se tinha passado o dia inteiro vendo seus amigos cochicharem de forma suspeita um para o outro? E ele tinha _certeza_ de que tinha ouvido a palavra "comemoração" em algum momento.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, certo?

Convencido de que seria recebido com a festança mais animada de todos os tempos, ele deu um pulinho alegre e bateu os calcanhares no ar, então acelerou o passo pelo corredor que levava à Torre Norte.

Ron chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Ele mal abriu a boca para falar a senha quando o retrato girou para a frente e um Harry Potter um tanto quanto esbaforido tropeçou para fora da moldura.

- Oh, estamos atrasados! - Harry falou, usando seu pescoço para impedir a queda, e como conseqüência estrangulando Ron no processo. - O pessoal já foi!

Oba! Ron sorriu internamente. Parece que ele tinha razão e Harry deixara escapar aquele pedaço de informação. Não seria ele a estragar a surpresa dos amigos, no entanto, por isso tratou logo de seguir Potter, que já se afastava apressado na direção da passagem da Bruxa Caolha. Eles não conversaram muito enquanto atravessavam a passagem subterrânea estreita.

- Mal posso esperar! - Harry comentou, animado, enquanto abria o alçapão da Dedos de Mel e espiava para os dois lados, verificando se o porão estava livre para que os dois saíssem. Ron não poderia concordar mais com o amigo. Se eles estavam até mesmo saindo de Hogwarts, era sinal de que aquela seria uma festança memorável!

Já era noite e as ruas de Hogsmeade estavam bem calmas e silenciosas. Não foi um grande problema para os dois chegarem ao Cabeça de Javali. O velho Aberforth apenas fez uma carranca mais feia ao ver os dois entrarem e continuou a secar seu copo (já bastante seco) com um pano que já tinha visto dias melhores.

- Noite, Abe! Não vem com a gente? - Harry perguntou, se encaminhando para os fundos do bar. Aberforth grunhiu alguma coisa indecifrável e sumiu por uma porta que ficava atrás do balcão.

Harry deu de ombros e puxou Ron pelo resto do caminho. Ele esfregou uma mão na outra animado quando se aproximaram das cortinas de contas que levavam até o quintal.

- E por trás destas cortinas, está toda a diversão! - ele exclamou, fazendo Ron dar um pulinho de felicidade. - Pronto?

- Vai ter hambúrguer? - o rapaz ruivo perguntou com olhos brilhantes.

- Claro que sim, é o preferido dele.

- Oh, claro... Er... Dele? - Ron olhou confuso para Harry.

Mas antes que ele pudesse se estender no assunto, Harry já tinha aberto a passagem e o empurrado para o pequeno quintal que ficava nos fundos do Cabeça de Javali, onde Aberforth costumava manter sua cabra Jucilda. Ron olhou em volta com os olhos esbugalhados. Ele nunca imaginou que teria tanta gente junta assim. Podia ver quase todos os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo anos da Grifinória sentados em torno de Hermione e Ginny, à frente. Seus irmãos, _todos_, acomodaram-se mais atrás, próximos a Sirius e Remus, que tinham se sentado com Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt, parecendo muito animados. Seus pais - _seus pais!_ - estavam sentados a algumas cadeiras de distância, e um pouco mais atrás se podia ver boa parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts, incluindo Hagrid, que se sentava um pouco encurvado no chão, com Flitwick se esticando nas pontas dos pés o tempo todo e dando pulinhos ocasionais para enxergar por detrás do gigante. E... Aquele encarapitado no alto de uma barrica de salamadras do outro lado do quintal era Dumbledore?

Ainda podia contar alguns Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas, e até uma meia dúzia de pessoas que não conseguiu reconhecer em meio àquela bagunça toda.

Estranhamente, porém, nenhum deles pulou, soprou línguas de sogra ou gritou "Parabéns a você!" quando ele entrou. Pelo contrário: nenhum deles pareceu _ao menos_ perceber que ele estava ali! Todos pareciam estranhamente entretidos com uma daquelas caixas de imagens trouxa que tinha sido precariamente equilibrada sobre um caixote de madeira.

- Anda, Ron! Já vai começar! - Harry disse enquanto o puxava pelo braço através da multidão de pessoas espremidas no quintal que parecia pequeno demais.

Eles precisaram empurrar alguns e pisar em cima de outros para conseguir um bom lugar ao lado de Hermione, na frente. Nem bem tinham terminado de se ajeitar no chão gramado quando uma música muito alta explodiu daquela caixa trouxa esquisita.

_**"Naquela época...****"**_ - falou uma voz macabra. Ron arregalou os olhos, mas Hermione aplaudiu excitada.

E então uma sucessão de imagens de dois rapazes vestindo jaquetas de couro, atirando água benta nas pessoas e exorcizando demônios com sal grosso começou a aparecer na tela.

- O que é que está acontecendo? - Ron perguntou, confuso, enquanto as pessoas vibravam animadas com as cenas.

- É aniversário do Jensen Ackles, ué. Resolvemos fazer uma maratona de Supernatural para comemorar - Harry explicou.

- Shiiiiu, vai começar! - Seamus tacou uma mão de pipoca na nuca de Harry.

_**"Agora..."**_ - a voz recitou novamente, e então, em uma estrada escura, um carro de aparência antiga se aproximou da tela. Ron poderia jurar que ouviu uma voz que parecia muito com a de Sirius Black suspirar algo como: "Oh... O carro..."

Ron demorou alguns minutos para se recuperar do choque, mas quando finalmente abriu a boca para reclamar indignado pela injustiça de tudo aquilo, foi interrompido por um gritinho animado. Ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione, mas o gritinho esganiçado não tinha partido dela. Quando olhou para trás, viu que Remus havia agarrado os ombros de Neville e o sacudia para frente e para trás.

- É de lobisomem! - ele cantarolava. - Você ouviu o rosnado? O episódio é de lobisomem! Estou dizendo! Conheço um uivo quando escuto um!

Ron levou mais alguns minutos para se lembrar de fechar a boca.

A cena era tensa. Uma mulher estava tentando colocar o filho pra dormir, mas a criança resolveu brincar de esconde-esconde antes. A mulher procurou na sala, mas a criança aparentemente não estava ali. Olhou no banheiro, e também nada. Durante todo o tempo uma música sinistra tocava ao fundo e Ron engoliu em seco. Ela estava na cozinha, agora, se aproximando de um grande armário de louças...

- É UMA CILADA, BINO! - gritou a voz de Draco Malfoy.

A professora McGonagall pausou o filme e todos os presentes encararam o sonserino penetra. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde onde se lia "Team Lúcifer".

- O quê? Só 'tô aqui pelo Lúcifer - Draco deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se para a TV quando a professora de Transfiguração deu '_play_' novamente.

Agora um rapaz atarracado e de boa aparência dirigia o carro preto e antigo do começo do filme. Ele cantava um _rock_ desafinadamente, fazendo seu companheiro excessivamente alto acordar assustado e bater a cabeça no teto do carro. Todos riram. McGonagall parou o vídeo novamente.

- Espera. Isso merece um _replay_. - Ela disse, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Apoiada! Apoiada! - Muitos exclamaram.

Ron ainda não estava entendendo o que diabos acontecia ali. Jensen de quê? Jensen da onde? Que Jensen era aquele, afinal? E por que ninguém tinha lhe dado os parabéns ainda?

Antes que Ron pudesse pensar melhor sobre o assunto, a cena mudou e o rapaz atarracado apareceu, arrancando suspiros das garotas... e de Harry. Ron encarou com olhos esbugalhados o amigo por alguns segundos, mas logo se decidiu que preferia não perguntar.

O filme seguiu por entre momentos de tensão e alguns que valiam a pena dar um _pause_ para rir. Ron até mesmo se viu prestando atenção nos diálogos dos personagens, tentando entender a trama.

O tal do Jensen, o atarracado, até que parecia ser um bom sujeito - apesar de sua mãe ter feito um comentário sobre "o rapaz beber demais, que tristeza, Arthur". O grandão, Ron decidiu, era uma mistura de Hermione - por causa dos livros - com Harry - por causa dos _puppy eyes_ - então Ron gostava dele.

Então o anjo apareceu...

- Castiel, oh, Castiel... - Ginny suspirou.

- Ahh, esse Castiel tem cara de parede... - Seamus resmungou, o que lhe rendeu muitas vaias.

- O Castiel é o melhor! - Dean Thomas defendeu seu personagem com fervor.

- Concordo - disse Dumbledore. - Ele fica um luxo com aquele sobretudo.

_**"Dean, você não tem provas de que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o sobrenatural. Pode ser apenas um cachorro desgovernado na vizinhança.".**_

- EPA! Esse Sam não tem o menor senso! - Remus estava histérico. - Onde já se viu, confundir uma bela mordida de lobisomem com a de um cachorrinho peludo? Ele não estudou? É um lobisomem que eu sei!"

- Ele pode não ter senso, mas fica esfuziante de terno - Dumbledore comentou enquanto assistia os dois irmãos entrarem num prédio de aparência melancólica.

- Que lugar é esse? - Ron sussurou para Harry.

- O IML. É pra onde levam os presuntos dos trouxas.

- Mas se eles querem presuntos por que não vão a um açougue? Ou uma padaria?

Harry o olhou com olhos estreitos.

- Quando eu digo presunto, quero dizer cadáver...

- Ew! - Ron exclamou, horrorizado - Eu nunca mais como um presunto trouxa! Por que, em nome de Merlin, alguém faria um presunto de cadáveres?

Hermione, que estivera ouvindo a discussão cochichada dos dois com apenas metade da atenção - a outra metade estava muito ocupada suspirando para o homem alto com costeletas enormes na televisão - girou os olhos para o amigo.

- Quão obtuso você pode ser, Ronald? - ela repreendeu, exasperada. - Eles não fazem presuntos de cadáveres! Eles apenas chamam os cadáveres de presuntos, é só um jeito de dizer.

- É isso o que eles querem que você pense! - Ron ainda parecia horrorizado com o prospecto de cadáveres apresuntados.

- Ron! Apenas esqueça isso e nos deixe assistir o programa! Eles já vão começar a autópsia.

- Auto de quem?

- Autópsia. É quando eles abrem os defuntos dos trouxas.

- Minha nossa! Qual o problema deles? - Ron falou alto, arregalando os olhos novamente, apenas para receber uma pancada na nuca, seguida por uma enxurrada de pipoca. Ele olhou para trás para ver que Neville Longbottom - PASMEM - havia lhe atirado uma bacia de pipoca e agora indicava para que ele ficasse em silêncio.

Ronald, ainda muito abalado, olhou boquiaberto para Harry, tentando transmitir para o amigo apenas com o olhar sua suspeita de que Neville estava sendo possuído por um _banshee_. Harry apenas deu de ombros e voltou a encarar a televisão.

- Corre, Dean! - alguém no fundo da sala gritou. Ron, de qualquer forma, voltou sua atenção para a TV e viu o atarracado correndo esbaforido de alguma coisa que Remus continuava garantindo ser um lobisomem. Dean se trancou em uma sala escura, desarmado e respirando rápido. Por vários segundos de silêncio, os espectadores prenderam a própria respiração, esperando a próxima cena. Flitwich, agora empoleirado nos ombros de Hagrid, segurava-se com força nos cabelos do meio gigante enquanto batia as perninhas em excitação.

Então a coisa atravessou a porta como se esta fosse de papel ("Ahh, não era um lobisomem?"), e avançou para cima de Dean, cuja única reação foi se proteger com os braços.

Uma luz invadiu a sala escura e ficou entre a coisa e Dean. Do meio dela surgiu Castiel, que parou a coisa com apenas um toque de sua mão e um olhar de parede (Castiel nao tem capacidade emocional suficiente para fazer uma cara enfurecida). A coisa explodiu com um grito horripilante, e momentos depois a sala mergulhou na escuridão novamente.

Alguém à esquerda de Ron fungou.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou para Harry, a sua esquerda, mas só recebeu um aceno impaciente de mão lhe dizendo para calar a boca.

"Cas?", Dean chamou enquanto se levantava do chão.

- Não acredito que o Castiel vai morrer de novo! - Dean Thomas pareceia desolado.

_**"CAAAAS****?"**_ o homem atarracado gritou de dentro da TV.

- CAAAAS? - A Prof McGonagal gritou na frente da TV.

- Shiii, morreu - Seamus comentou num tom_ blasé_.

Depois que o anjo morreu, o filme seguiu num tom deprê. Os irmãos Win-alguma-coisa tiveram uma bela DR, que terminou com o grandão pegando sua mochila e fazendo uma saída dramática. Ron quase não conseguiu esconder uma lagriminha furtiva nessa cena.

Antes que ele pudesse se recompor, as luzes se acenderam com um aceno da varinha de Dumbledore.

- Bem, bem, bem... eu não esperava por isso - o diretor falou, se desempoleirando de sua barrica de salamandras enquanto o resto das pessoas também se levantava de seus lugares. - Flitwick não foi rápido o suficiente para pular do ombro de Hagrid quando o gigante se ergueu, e acabou se tornando uma carga que se balançava para lá e para cá meio pendurada nos cabelos desgrenhados, tentando desesperadamente não cair (ele podia morrer numa queda daquela altura!).

Ronald percebeu que as pessoas começavam a se despedir e com um salto se postou para bloquear a porta que levava de volta ao bar de Aberforth. Jucilda baliu.

- Ei, ei, ei... que palhaçada é essa? E a minha festa?

Os fãs de Supernatural piscaram.

- Que festa?

- Minha festa! _Meu_ aniversário!

Eles piscaram novamente, de um jeito tão sincronizado que fez Ron dar um passo assustado pra trás.

- Do que você está falando, Ron? É aniversário do Jensen.

- Que mané Jensen. O aniversário é MEU! Pergunta pra ela! - Ron apontou a beira da histeria para uma confusa senhora Weasley. - Ela me pariu! Ela sabe!

Molly pareceu bastante sem jeito quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Corou.

- Ai, desculpe gente... mas são tantos que eu conto um ano a mais para todo mundo só no Natal.

- _Mãe_!

- Ron... o seu aniversário é só no mês que vem... - Hermione tentou apaziguar o amigo, o que apenas o deixou mais revoltado. Se ele não estivesse tão vermelho seria quase possível ver a veia saltando em sua testa.

- Não é não! É hoje! Primeiro de março! Sempre foi! - ele bateu um pé teimosamente no chão.

A pequena multidão aglomerada no quintalzinho dos fundos de Aberforth se entreolhou de um jeito meio confuso, meio culpado, então resolveram, num consenso mudo, entrar na dança. Harry foi o primeiro a dar um passo a frente com um enorme sorriso amarelo que não enganava ninguém.

- Claro que a gente sabia, Ron, estávamos só brincando com você...

- Eu não estava! - a voz de Draco gritou do meio das pessoas.

Ron fechou as mãos em punhos apertados, deu meia volta sobre os calcanhares e saiu batendo os pés na direção do castelo. Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido! Como é que todos os seus amigos podiam ter esquecido de seu aniversário só por causa de um atorzinho de quinta? Como é que _Harry_ podia ter feito aquilo com ele?

Ele passou pelos corredores de Hogwarts como um hipogrifo que teve o rabo pisado, ignorando os resmungos indignados dos quadros. Foi direto para o dormitório da Grifinória, dando uma resposta mal criada à Mulher Gorda quando ela lhe deu boa noite. Se jogou de barriga na primeira cama que encontrou - não sabia se era a de Harry ou a de Dean Thomas - e ficou por ali pelo que parecera horas, a cabeça enterrada sob o travesseiro.

Não se passaram cinco minutos e Harry botou a cabeça ocluda para dentro do quarto.

- Por que você está com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro de Neville? Você _sabe_ que o Trevor dorme aí, não sabe?

Ron levantou da cama de um pulo.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, apontando um dedo acusador para o amigo-que-a-partir-desse-dia-tinha-sido-rebaixado-do-posto-de-amigo.

- Bom... eu moro aqui também, não é?

- Grande coisa! - respondeu mal humorado, cruzando os braços e colocando o queixo no ar com um audível "hunf".

Harry rolou os olhos e se esforçou para não rir.

- Olha, é sério, a gente não queria te magoar...

- Pois magoou. Trocado por um personagem de _tevelisão_, Harry?

- Ora, Ron... Não é bem assim. Por que você não vem comigo por um instante e eu te explico?

- Pra onde? - Ron o espiou com apenas um olho, desconfiado.

- Só vem comigo, tá legal?

- Tá achando que é assim? Que é só dizer 'vem' que eu vou? Pois saiba você que-!

- Você quer parar de palhaçada? Tá falando igual o Malfoy! - Harry o interrompeu e Ron logo se calou, extremamente ofendido por ter sido comparado com a doninha albina. Harry suspirou cansadamente e continuou num tom mais calmo. - Vamos comer algo, ok?

- … Você paga.

- Tá, mas vem logo.

Ron o seguiu muito a contra gosto - resmungando o caminho todo algo sobre falta de consideração e apunhaladas nas costas - e Harry pensou mais de uma vez em fazê-lo rolar escada abaixo, mas finalmente pararam de frente a uma enorme porta fechada.

- Isso aqui não é a cozinha - Ron comentou.

- Muito observador - Harry disse com uma sobrancelha erguida e, ignorando a careta que o amigo lhe deu, abriu a porta.

Uma nuvem de confetes atingiu em cheio o seu rosto quando Ginny pulou bem na sua frente, seguida de perto por um coro animado e nada harmonioso de "Vivas!" e "Parabéns!". A senhora Weasley grudou em seu pescoço por uns bons dois minutos, enchendo suas bochechas de beijos e dizendo chorosa "É claro que a gente não se esqueceu, Roniquinho", até Arthur conseguir arrastá-la para o lado.

Fred e George tinham enfeitiçado alguns Fogos Filibusteiros para voar pela sala explodindo em luzes coloridas cada vez que encostavam em algum lugar. Tinha até mesmo um que explodia num imenso e alaranjado "VIDA LONGA, RONIQUINHO!".

Ron olhou boquiaberto da colorida faixa pendurada nos fundos da sala, para as bexigas de aniversário levitadas no teto e então para a enorme mesa cheia de guloseimas a um canto - por algum motivo, Draco Malfoy estava debruçado alegremente sobre uma delas resmungando com óbvia felicidade algo que se parecia muito com "Eu sabia que ia ter cajuzinho nessa festa!"

Depois dos cinco segundos em que esteve absolutamente maravilhado com aquilo, Ronald estreitou os olhos para Harry, que tinha um enorme sorriso besta no rosto.

- Vocês improvisaram isso agora, não foi?

O sorriso de Potter murchou e ele se dignou a parecer envergonhado.

- Uhun - murmurou.

Ron o encarou por alguns segundos, então sorriu.

- Genial!

E foi com um suspiro de alívio geral que a festança continuou - e ninguém viu para onde sumiram os cajuzinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota das autoras:<strong> Esse é o tipo de coisa que acontece o tempo todo quando a gente faz as maratonas Supernatural no meio da noite.


End file.
